List of Gears of War Executions
Gears of War Executions *Curb Stomp *Chainsaw Bayonet *Grenade Stick *Head Shot *Melee Curb Stomp This execution is performed by walking up to a downed enemy, and crushing his skull with your boot. To perform this in game, go up to a downed enemy and press the X button. This is best done when standing right next to the enemies head while he is down and still alive. Shooting the knees or shins of the enemy repeatedly will most likely bring him down without killing him. There are three types of regular locusts you cannot do this to. *Wretches *Theron Guard *Boomer This is by far the most gratifying execution for many people, so it is the #1. Chainsaw Bayonet This execution is performed by whipping out the Lancer, holding down B for a moment or two (without being hit by an enemy), and just simply walking up to him. This is best done to enemies unaware that you are about to rip them to shreds with a chainsaw, most commonly, people on Troikas. Again, bringing an enemy to their knees will help you succeed in doing this, but you should try doing it to unaware enemies to conserve ammunition. The Boomers are the only regular enemies you cannot do this to. See: Chainsaw Bayonet and Lancer Assault Rifle for more information This is very gratifying in terms of gore, but not as appealing as the ole’ Curb Stomp Grenade Stick This execution is performed by whipping out the Bolo Grenade, and pressing B. Prepare for a nasty explosion. This is best done to enemies who have their backs turned to you. You should probably save it for Boomers who are reloading their Boomshot. Once more, using this on a downed enemy makes this execution all the greater. You can do this to all enemies, but Boomers are the best enemies to use them on. See: Bolo Grenade for more information. This is gratifying in terms of your opponent begging for mercy, but just doesn’t add up to pure gore. Head Shot This is done by of course, blasting an enemy in the head, spreading his skull throughout the area. Is most commonly done with a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Once more, my favorite way of getting a Head Shot is executing it on a downed enemy with a Gnasher Shotgun. Can be done on anyone with a skull. The Gnasher Shotgun Head Shot can also be executed on anyone, but is much more difficult. See: Gnasher Shotgun and Longshot Sniper Rifle for more information. Gratifying in terms of making your enemy crap his pants, but doesn’t make you feel funny inside like a Grenade Stick. Melee Done by Pressing B with a regular rifle/shotgun, That’s really it. Don’t try this on a boomer, or you’re just plain screwed. Doing this on Insane, also isn’t a very good Idea. Not Gratifying at all, effective in terms of quickness. Gears of War 2 Executions Curb Stomp This is a classic from Gears of War 1 except with a twist. Instead of just stomping your enemy's head to the ground where they're at, your character (when you press 'X') will kick and flip over your opponent until he is facing up at your character and then he will stomp his head into the ground which is a bit more satisfying. POP! Lancer Chainsaw Executions There are two new Chainsaw Bayonet executions with the regular one. One of them will get its own section below. 1. Regular (shoulder to waist): This is the one and only classic Chainsaw execution from Gears of War 1. When you press and hold the 'B' button, your character will lift his gun up and activate his Chainsaw Bayonet and when you get close enough to the face of your enemy, your character will lift up his Lancer even higher and slam the bayonet down on to his right shoulder and keep pushing down while blood is spewing from every crevice of your enemy's skin until the gun slips out of his left waste. Then your foes mangled body pieces will fall to the floor while your character lowers his Lancer in victory. Ah...a classic... 2. Behind (crotch to neck): This one is new to the Gears trilogy. In this execution, you do the same thing as the regular, but when you come up to the enemy from behind, you character will throw his Lancer up in the air while at the same time flipping it over and catching it while it is upside down then push the bayonet deep into the enemy through the rear and all the way straight up the body until it finally slips out of the neck and the corpse splits into two and your character flips the Lancer over in victory. That's got to hurt! Lancer Chainsaw Duel This execution is also done with the Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet except this one is in the form of a mini-game. When you and your opponent raise your Lancers and come together, a cutscene will happen in which you both will clash your Chainsaws together and duel it out. A prompt will appear at the bottom of the screen to tell you to press the 'B' button as fast as you can. Whosoever presses the button the fastest will throw the other player's Lancer away and slice him old fashoned style with the standard front side chainsaw execution except a lot faster so you can end it at about the same time as a regular chainsaw bayonet execution. *NOTE* In Gears of War 2, you aren't invincible while doing one of the chainsaw executions or the chainsaw duel which means while you're chainsawing your foe to the ground, another player will be able to kill you, so that means...your screwed. 1-2-3 Punch (AKA: The Beat Down) This execution is a knock-out. Literally. You do the same exact thing as the curb stomp except instead of flipping your opponent over and smashing his head into the ground, you flip him over and punch him in the face three times. Two times with one hand, then once with the other. In other words, 1-2-3 punch! Longshot Sniper Rifle Execution This one is satisfying! If you have the Longshot Sniper Rifle equipped and an enemy is down, but not out, you can press the 'Y' button and your character will flip his Longshot over and grap it by the nozzle, then use the butt of the gun to smash the enemy's head into the ground, similar to the curb stomp. 3-2-1-SMASH!!! Boltok Pistol Execution If you have the Boltok Pistol equipped, you can go up to an enemy that is down, but not out and press 'Y' and your character will roll the gun on his finger then smash it into the enemy's head then do a few other rolls and catch it back. Another pretty stisfying one, Halo style! Torque Bow Execution For this one, you'll need to have the Torque Bow equipped. Then go up to an enemy that is down, but not out then press 'Y' and your character will take the razor part of the torque bow and slice the head off of the enemy. Grueling, huh? Gnasher Shotgun Execution This execution does not activate a cutscene and is used when the Gnasher Shotgun is equipped. Go to an enemy that is down, but not out and press 'B' and your character will take the shotgun and use the butt of the gun to hit the enemy's head like a golf ball. FAR!!! Boomshield Smash (name unknown yet) To perform this one, you must have the Boomshield equipped and find an enemy who is down but not out. You must then press the 'Y' button to make your character bring up the shield in a verticle angle for a second and then bring it down smashing the enemies head. slice and dice and serve on rice! Break a Neck! To do this one, you'll need to find an enemy who is down, but not out, take him hostage by using the 'A' button, then use the 'X' button to make your character grab the enemy's face and twist it hard, thus, breaking his neck. CRACK! =Trivia= *The Locust Horde was supposed to have an entirely different type of the 1-2-3 Punch execution in which they would rip the enemy's arm off, then beat his face with it. But the ESRB found it a little too extreme and it would have been rated AO (Adults Only), so Cliff Bleszinski had to take it out. Category:Gameplay